melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2nd Studio Album/@comment-32519754-20171108164548
I honestly don't think Melanie deserves all of this hate. I understand the fandom is impatient, she hasn't released anything for almost two years, but some people are taking it to the extreme. First of all, for those complaining because we don't have a title, she can't just tweet it, you know. I'm sure her label wouldn't tell her do that. Nevertheless, she could ''give us a small update, as we want to know how she is doing and have a clear idea on when we are getting the record/singles. For the people who want to listen to a single, yes, it is true, she should release a single. But, again, she can't just release a song, her label needs to let her, and it is likely she isn't being "selfish" (like many fans have called her) but only either not being allowed, or maybe she is trying to surprise us. Yes, "she is surprising us" is a very cheesy way of justificating. But think about it this way, Cry Baby has such a concept and story behind it. If she is producing a film and an album, I guess the storyline will be very interesting and lots of things could happen. So just releasing three songs and saying the title could break apart that magic she is producing (I'm not sure if this makes sense, English is not my first language so yeah). And lastly, I am fed up of seeing people who literally treat Melanie as a robot. I't is not the fandom, '''not at all. But some people are acusing Melanie of a liar, of a lazy person, of many things. It is unnecessary. She said that "after all the videos were released, she will reveal the name of the title" (btw when did she say this?). Does "after" mean inmediately after? No it doesn't. Melanie is directing a film, she is preparing all the details for the second record (because in the same way Cry Baby had lots of hidden stuff, probably this one will have it to) and preparing a coreography for the tours, as she stated on a recent interview. She is not lazy. I just have a people than some people want her to release music for themselves, without seeing it can't just "happen", it takes LOTS of time. In conclusion, I'm not saying Melanie hasn't done anything wrong. I'm not saying Melanie is lazy, ridiculous and not making any effort. What I'm saying is that instead of creating so much drama and hate (from both sides), why don't we just respect her and instead of complaining we kind of "taking a break", just like her? Let her remain silent, don't acuse her. Listen to other artists, the fact she is your favourite singer doesn't indicate you can't listen to other artisits. Just wait until we actually recieve new material from her eventually and '''then '''actually mention the fact she hasn't worked enough if what we recieve isn't all that much difficult or different or interesting. But until then, we know nothing on what she is actually doing.